millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheAnonymous1/Nutaku Wars: The Assassin in Red
The Prince and his merry Harem investigate rumors of counterfeit Sacred Crystals. But things don't always go to plan, as someone else has other agendas. You may need to read my previous works to understand several of the references here. Prologue ***************************************** To: Alias "Cecily" Subject: REDACTED Good work on dispatching LordGaben_420. The GC Rebels have been quiet since. However, we have more work for you like always. In here are the attached names for this month's hitlist. Details are as follows: 1. Name: Captain Crete Details: Former field commander of His Majesty's 1st Lightshield Squad. Five months ago, he passed on command to Shield of Light Gellius. He has gone AWOL since then. Our sources report sighting him recently meeting up with former GameCritic Rebel members. Whether this is just coincidence or something more serious is irrelevant. Course of Action: Track down and Apprehend. Rules of Engagement: Non-Lethal unless proven to have ties with the GC Rebels, in which case, execution is required. 2. Name: FluffyButt69 Details: Used to be Destiny_Fucker's Deputy Commander until the Mystic Sorcery incident. Currently leader of the GC Rebels' splinter faction known as "Wolf" garrisoned just south of the Cursed Forest. We have reason to believe he has been dealing in both counterfeit of Sacred Crystals and Credit Card Fraud. We also have actionable intel that he may also have damaging information regarding the NutakuDevs. Course of Action: Interrogate and Execute. Rules of Engagement: Prosecute the target as needed, but ensure that no evidence is left that can link us to his murder. 3. Name: The Red Flags Details: Lead by the infamous Crimson Pirate, Beatrice. Have been overdue with their Rum delivery. We need the booze, no questions asked. We've also ordered a new set Skill Awakening Orbs as compensation for their late delivery. Course of Action: Payment Collection. Rules of Engagement: Strictly Non-Lethal. As an extra assignment, we have listed two (2) off-world targets: >Bonus Assignment - Name: Kuremisago and Turkashi Details: May have incriminating intel on Nutaku's Censorship activities. Although this isn't entirely accurate, it may lead to the loss of playerbase. Course of Action: Observe and Investigate. Rules of Engagement: Strictly Non-Lethal. However, should the need to silence them arise, you know what to do. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) A payment of 500000 gold and 200 Sacred Crystals have been deposited to your private account. We expect another great job from you, former poster girl. Sent by: AigisDevRoxx_24 Attached files: Crete.jpg, Fluffy.jpg, Beatrice.png -Nothing Follows- ***************************************** Chapter 1 "Aw come on! I'm on break, damn it!" grunted Cecily as she read the new message from AigisDev. "What is it? New job?" asked Harissa, who was casually reading her Rogues Weekly™ magazine in her pajamas. "Yeah," replied Cecily. "More assassination targets. Why do they rarely get YOU to do it?" "You're better at it than I am, anyway. Besides, I'm better at stealing treasures rather than stealing lives." "You better earn your keep, Harissa." hissed Cecily. She was the original owner of their hideout, but ever since the Nutaku Administration hired the other Rogue, they had to share their living quarters. "I DO earn my keep!" snapped Harissa. "Who do you think buys the groceries here?!" "Well I-" "And who do you think does the dishes and cleans up the hideout?" interrupted Harissa. "Yeah, but-" "I always have to clean up after you," said Harissa. "It almost feels like I'm your nanny. What are you, twelve?" "Okay, okay! I get it already!" said Cecily with a sigh. She went back to the message and looked at the names. "Anyway, who do we got here...." "Anyone interesting?" asked Harissa. "Captain Crete. Former field commander, hmmm.........he has a picture here..." "Oh! Lemme see!" exclaimed Harissa. "Wow," said Cecily. "At least the higher-ups know how to pick targets. He looks so yummy!" "But not as good as the Prince, huh?" "Of course, Harissa. But it doesn't hurt to window shop every now and then, right?" "So who's next?" "Let's see..." Cecily scrolled down further. "FluffyButt69.....oh, that guy." "You know him?" asked Harissa. "Yeah," replied Cecily. "He was one of the top dogs of that fat-ass who tried to release a DDoS Worm in Nutaku." "You mean LordGaben_420?" "Yeah, whatever his name was. I guess I'll go for him first." "Oh look!" said Harissa. "Bea-chan is here, too!" "....I guess she is. I'll be relying on you for that since it's just a collection errand." "Ok, I'll get on it!" replied Harissa. "Well, time to go to the Cursed Forest then." said Cecily. "Make sure you change out of your PJ's." "Oh, shut up! I know that!" shouted Harissa. Their voices echoed through the entire hideout. Chapter 2 *Yawn The Prince stretched his arms as he got up to a late start in the day. It was already nearing midday and the sun was way up the sky. *Knock knock "Prince, may I come in?" a familiar voice said from behind the doors to his bedchamber. "Ah, sure." replied the Prince in a groggy tone. The doors opened and Katie stepped inside, holding a brown envelope in her hands. "Good morning, my Prince." she said to him. "Hey, Katie. What time is it?" "It's about 10:35 in the morning. Why?" "Dang," muttered the Prince as he realized how late it was in the day already. "I sure overslept today......." "This was what YOU asked for, right?" reminded Katie. "You said 'Don't wake me up tomorrow unless it's an emergency.' So we didn't" "I guess I did....." replied the Prince, looking at the envelope Katie was holding. "So I'm guessing that the thing you're carrying is an emergency?" "Well, sort of." said Katie. "I got it. Give me the details." ordered the Prince as he began taking off his sleepwear. "W-W-WHAT DO YOU THINK Y-Y-YOU'RE DOING, PRINCE?!" stammered Katie while she hid her already blushing face behind the envelope. "Hm? I'm changing my clothes. I can't be strutting around all day wearing my pajamas." answered the Prince. "I-I MEAN, CAN'T YOU WAIT TILL I'M OUTSIDE BEFORE YOU START TAKING OFF YOUR C-CLOTHES?!" "What's the matter, Katie?" asked the Prince jokingly. "You've already seen me naked, and I've already seen YOU naked. I don't see the point of being embarrassed about being seen by you without my clothes on." "T-T-THIS AND THAT ARE TWO DIFFERENT THINGS, MY PRINCE! WE AREN'T IN THAT KIND OF SITUATION RIGHT NOW!" replied Katie, who was starting to overheat from the scene in front of her. "Oh? And what situation might that be, Katie?" egged the Prince. "I....I mean..........wHAT ARE YOU MAKING ME SAY?!" shouted Katie as she slapped the Prince cleanly across the face. "OW! That hurt!" the Prince grimaced while holding his cheek. "And here I thought you were being really cute just now." "Did you say I'm cute?" asked Katie. "Huh? I mean, yeah." replied the Prince. "The Prince thinks I'm cute, ehehehe~" Katie started getting lost in her thoughts. "Uhh....Katie?!" Katie shot up straight as she regained composure. "Ehem. I'll be outside waiting for you. We'll further discuss the contents of this envelope then. For now, get changed." Katie turned to leave the room, her face still flushed red. "Yeah, yeah. I got it." muttered the Prince. Today was gonna be a great day. Chapter 3 "Huehuehue~ this is some fine, 12-year-old Rum you got here, Beatrice" said Harissa. "You don't suppose I can have a sample? You know, just to make sure it's safe for drinking." "Oh no, little girl! This ain't for you." snapped Beatrice as she slapped Harissa's hand that was reaching for a bottle. "Aww, no fair!" grumbled Harissa. "And here I though we established a healthy relationship as friends...." "Don't give me that crap. You know what'll happen if AigisDev finds out that even a single bottle is missing, right?" "He never shares anyway. It's not like he and the higher-ups can drink all that stuff." "Still," sighed Beatrice. "We were a bit late in our delivery to them, so we better repay them by giving them exactly what they ordered." "A month late ain't just a bit, though. Your perception of time is getting old like you, oh Crimson Pirate of the South~" snickered Harissa. "Unless you want your lips stitched up by the time I'm through with you, you better shut up." barked Beatrice. Harissa had gone to Beatrice's ship just docked outside the Southern Port to collect the AigisDev's order of 20 crates of quality Rum. As always, the activity of the port made it very noisy for anyone to hold a proper conversation with others. Captains and skippers barking orders at the men to ready shipments, men heaving crates filled with booze or oil - all of the ambient noise that Beatrice grew up in and learned to live with. "Speaking of orders," Harissa piped up as she jumped off the crate she was sitting on, "the Devs have been getting very intense in silencing anyone who might have any dirt on them. Cecily was sent on a 'diplomatic affairs' mission just now. Know anything about it?" "It ain't my hobby to know or gossip about my client's personal agendas." replied Beatrice. "It's bad business to do so. Any pirate knows that." "Any hired thug, you mean." corrected Harissa. "And I fall under that category." "Then you should know how taboo the thing you're asking me is." "I know. It's just that, I've never seen Cecily take on such an expansive hitlist like this after so many successive missions." "She'd understand the risks and drawbacks of her missions, in that case." replied Beatrice as she checked off the inventory list of her shipments in her shipping manifest. "I mean, she's willing to accept them in the first place." "This isn't a natural amount of workload for us in such a short time span." answered Harissa back. "Look, you're the Rogues here, not me. You should know what you're in for the moment you signed up for your job!" said Beatrice sternly. "Me? I engage in stealing, piracy, and plundering of treasures. I may sometimes hurt people who get in the way of that, but Assassination ain't in my job description. And that's what makes my job simpler. That's why I really can't help you with you guys getting cold feet in your line of work." "I'm not asking you to be our shrink," said Harissa. "All I-" "This conversation is over." Beatrice cut her off as she called for one of her men. "Bring those Skill Awakening Orbs here!" "Yes, boss!" shouted Maullo. He began hauling a large barrel filled with an assortment of awakening orbs and brought them in front of Beatrice. "Does this complete AigisDev's order?" she asked Harissa. "Yeah, it does. But-" started Harissa. "I'm gonna pretend we didn't just talk about whatever we just talked about," said Beatrice as she held up her right hand to interrupt Harissa. "And unless you want me to sever my ties with you two, you'll do well to do the same. Am I clear?" "Crystal." sighed Harissa. She understood how serious Beatrice was being, and she made it clear that if Harissa wanted sympathy, she wouldn't be getting it from the Crimson Pirate. Chapter 4 ".....so? What's this about?" asked the Prince while biting into a slice of toast. "Do you remember the 3rd Rack Army a while back?" asked Katie. The Prince decided to discuss the matter over breakfast, and so while Katie herself wanted to do it over a more professional setting, this will have to do. "Of course." replied the Prince. "AigisDev had a field day with them during the Mystic Sorcery event. What about them?" "Well, it seems that ever since the main army dispersed, remnants recently began regrouping into a splinter faction by the name 'Wolf'. They're being led by the former deputy commander of the 3rd Rack, FluffyButt69." Katie said matter-of-factly. "A splinter faction is just that." the Prince shrugged. "A splinter faction. They'll die off on their own. No real power, and hopefully no third-party beneficiary backing them - nothing to worry about." "Please take this seriously, my Prince!" growled Katie. "While they ARE just a splinter faction right now, they were also a former highly-organized army known as LordGaben_420's 3rd Rack Army and-" "-And we defeated them." the Prince retorted back. "Even without AigisDev's help we would have wiped them off the field cleanly." The Prince went back to sipping his first cup of coffee for the day. "The tumor you ignore today will become the cancer of tomorrow." said Katie as she gritted her teeth, glaring at the Prince. "Are you saying you're willing to ignore this nuisance now and allow them to become a bigger problem later?" "Calm down, Katie. I haven't even finished breakfast here." said the Prince with a sigh. "Look, if you're that bothered by it, then as your Prince I cannot ignore it. I'll look into it in more detail later." "How I feel matters little as to whether or not YOU should intervene." replied Katie. "You're THE PRINCE of this Kingdom! You should act more like it!" "I said I'll look into it later, alright?! What do you want from me?!" yelled the Prince. Seeing the blank look on Katie's face made him realize that he'd gone too far. "Look. Katie, I-" "...I see. It was rude of me to overstep my boundaries." said Katie monotonously as she straightened herself up. "Who am I to lecture our wise leader? Well then, if you would excuse me....." With that, Katie left the room. The Prince facepalmed. "Ah, great. Now I've done it...." Katie had been the one to help mold the Prince into a better leader ever since he was hastily crowned due to the dire straights the Kingdom has been several years ago. Now that the situation had become more stable, her work shifted to more secretarial and diplomatic affairs. He knew that she only had the Kingdom's best interests in mind. "Tell me, Crave....." said the Prince as he looked over to the only source of protection in the room at the moment. "was I being too mean?" "Not a bigger prick than you usually are, sire." was the immediate and merciless reply from the former commander of the Kingdom's army. "You don't mince your words at all, I see." said the Prince. "My lord asked me for my opinion and I gave it wholeheartedly, sir." replied Crave. "To be honest, while I don't think that I'm one to lecture you on political matters, I believe that you've a lot to work on your people skills." "Heh." chuckled the Prince. "I guess I do..." Crave had been in the service of the Kingdom far longer than the Prince could remember, so he usually trusted what he had to say. "What do you think I should do?" asked the Prince. "I think figuring that out would be good practice for your people skills, sir." replied Crave. "I'll be leaving the room now. Looks like you could use some time for yourself." And with that, Crave also left the room. Now, the Prince was truly alone. The Prince looked out the window and gave out a big sigh. "Being a Crown Prince is hard. How'd you manage to run this Kingdom, dad........" The Prince stood up and slapped himself awake. This was no time to be feeling sorry for himself. Chapter 5 "The horses have been readied for you, my Prince." said Dahlia as she walked up to greet him. "Thanks, Dahlia." replied the Prince. "Now we can set out to the south." The Prince had organized a small force to investigate the activities of the Wolf Splinter Faction that he'd just recently learned about. "Now, are you SURE you don't need me to come with you?" asked Dahlia, looking at him with puppy eyes. "...I already told you," began the Prince, looking troubled. He was never really able to fully resist Dahlia's pleading eyes. "We need you here to help maintain order in the Capital. We'll only be gone for a few days, maybe a week or so. We're only investigating this time." "But that would mean that I won't get to see you for those few days~" replied Dahlia while drawing closer to him. Hnnnggggg!!! Those words combined with the longing in Dahlia's eyes pulled really hard on the Prince's heartstrings. "I-I'll come back as soon as I can! Don't w-worry about it, okay?" assured the Prince. "Pinky promise?" asked Dahlia as she held up her pinky to him. "Y-yeah. Of course!" replied the Prince. He locked his pinky finger with hers. This seemed to have satisfied Dahlia since she began walking away happily. "You'll have to swallow a thousand needles if you lie~" she yelled back to him. With that, Dahlia was gone. "Geez. You don't have to be so clingy, though" sighed the Prince. "It's not like I'm going anywhere to leave you." "I see your womanizing is still ever present these days, my Prince~" said Crave who somehow appeared behind him. "Gwahh!" Yelped the Prince. "How long have you been standing there, Crave?!" "Oh, long enough. You sounded pretty lukewarm with that pinky promise, though..." replied Crave jokingly. "Oh give me a break." retorted the Prince. "....So. Are the men ready?" "Fifty Knights that the Capital could spare are ready to depart and await your orders, sir." answered Crave. "Good." said the Prince. "But before that, there's something I need to do." "Mind if I ask what that might be, my Lord?" asked Crave. "Working on my people skills." replied the Prince flatly. "Oh, I see." Crave smirked. "I'll tell the men to form up in the meantime." As Crave started walking away, the Prince started heading to the opposite direction - towards the Castle. ... ... Katie was arranging some logistics report parchments when she heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" she called out without looking up from all her paperwork. "....It's me." replied the voice that was undoubtedly the Prince's. "Come in." answered Katie. The Prince entered the room and shut the door behind him. "Hey, Katie," began the Prince. "I wanted to talk to you about what happened this morning..." "I actually want to apologize about that, my Prince." replied Katie. "It's true that I DID overstep my boundaries. It's just that-" "There's no need for you to apologize, Katie." interrupted the Prince. "If you're getting mad at me then I need to reel it in a little. What you said was true and I know that you have in your heart the best interests of both myself and the Kingdom. Shouting at you for voicing your concerns with those in mind was a mistake on my part." "Who said anything about me having YOUR best interests in my heart?" asked Katie with a smug face. "C-Come on, Katie." said the Prince, his face reddening. "You know what I meant by that." "Heh..." chuckled Katie. "Well, I did hear about you organizing a small taskforce to investigate that Wolf splinter faction, so I guess that's alright." "Of course I don't expect you to forgive me just like that, so you can ask me anything and I'll make sure it happens once I get back." announced the Prince proudly, his arms crossed on his chest. "......Anything?" asked Katie with a slight grin on her lips. "I-I mean, as long as it's within my capacity, of course." replied the Prince. Katie silently pondered about it for a few seconds before she finally spoke up "....Date." she answered softly. "I mean, if that's what you want then I can easily make that happen." said the Prince. "On the beaches on one of the tropical islands to the south." Katie completed her sentence. "Wh-What?!" stuttered the Prince. "But that's outside our borders!" They had only recently cleared the southern islands of sea monsters in the recent "Island of Monsters" Total Domination event. "Well, a beach is such an ideal spot for a date with just the two of us." said Katie. "And there's just too many distractions on the main island to have a date on any of the beaches within our jurisdiction." She had all the other women in the Prince's life in mind. "....I understand." the Prince gave up. "I'll arrange for a trip for two to the southern islands once I get back." "Then it's a promise." said Katie as she raised her pinky towards him. "Well, come on. You know what kind of promise this is." "Y-Yeah, I do." replied the Prince. feel like I just did this recently, though thought the Prince as she locked his pinky with hers. "Anyway, I've gotta go." said the Prince as he began to head out of the room. "I'll see you when I get back, I guess..." "Of course." replied Katie with a smile. "Be safe out there." "Always." called back the Prince as he closed the door behind him. With that, Katie got back to arranging the pile of paperwork in front of her while humming a cheerful tune. Chapter 6 "Are we there yet?!" moaned Phyllis while drooping on her horse. "We're barely out of the Capital's outskirts! In what world would you even consider if we're 'there yet' at this point?!" yelled Crave back at the Greenhorn Soldier. "This is taking too loooonnggggg~" she complained. "It's been literally 30 minutes since we set out. The hell are you talking about?!" shouted Kerry from over the front of the formation. "Now, now," began the Prince. "Let's all be civil here..." "Sir," stated Crave. "I highly recommend a punishment for insubordination be filed against her. This is just ridiculous!" "Well.....I mean, Phyllis is technically on overtime right now since today is her day-off. I think she can complain a little haha..." the Prince lightly chuckled. "I could be using this time to train myself," said Phyllis. "but here I am, riding off to Aigis knows where." "I really am sorry to have to ask you to come with us." apologized the Prince. "It's just really hard to organize a taskforce on such short notice." "Well.....you did beat me in that sparring session a few days ago, so I guess I owe you...." muttered an embarrassed Phyllis. "Come again?" said the Prince. "N-N-Nothing!" shouted Phyllis while trying to hide her flush-red face. "Why IS it on such short notice anyway?! What's the rush?" "We have to be ahead of the enemy, of course." replied the Prince. "Rapidity is the essence of any battle, after all." "Are you sure it's not because you made a certain Tactics Instructor mad?~" asked Crave with a smirk. "O-O-Of course not!" denied the flustered Prince "W-What makes you say t-that?!" "What makes you think there's gonna be a battle in the first place?" asked Kerry. "Because if we go based on our previous knowledge on this 'Wolf' splinter faction, it's that any remnants of the 3rd Rack Army won't get along with us well." Gellius spoke up out of nowhere. "Wahh!" yelped Phyllis who was the one beside him. "I forgot you were even there! You're so quiet most of the time." "He's always quiet most of the time." mentioned the Prince. "Anyway, it gives me confidence that one of the Lightshields is with us." "It's my duty to ensure your safety at all times, my Lord." stated Gellius. "Congratulations on your promotion, by the way." said Crave. "Although I haven't seen your previous head as of late." "No one has." said Gellius. "He seems to have just.....disappeared. Even his residence has been mysteriously emptied when we sent someone to check on him." "Relax," said the Prince. "I'm sure he's just taking a vacation since he passed down command of the Lightshield Squad and forgot to tell you guys." "I do hope so." replied Gellius. "But if so, then that speaks volumes about his responsibility to his duty. Soldiers don't just go AWOL like that. Especially not him." "I know Captain Crete." said Crave. "And I know his years are catching up to him after all the work he's done for the Kingdom. I'm sure he actually DID forget to tell you guys this time, like the Prince said." "I...guess so." sighed Gellius. Telling himself the same thing was the only way he could assure himself that the situation wasn't as grave as he thought. He was so wrong. ... ... As the Prince's small taskforce approached the Cursed Forest, a figure shrouded in shadows stood inside and watched them. "Hmmmmm....so the Prince is coming here...." muttered the jet-black figure. "I guess we should go and welcome him." With that, the shrouded figure disappeared back into the darkness of the forest. Category:Blog posts